Her Fairy-tale Wedding
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: Caroline and Tyler read the vows that they have written for each other on their wedding day. A completed Forwood One-Shot that is super fluffy. Set after Season 4, more details in the author's note. May have another chapter in it, if people want me to continue, Please read and review! Caroline x Tyler.


**Author's Note:**

This will become extremely fluffy towards the end, you have been warned in advance. I felt like writing something about Forwood getting married because news of this new Jesse character as Caroline's love interest is too darn depressing! Seriously is Julie really that unoriginal that she needs to go Caroline ANOTHER guy? Isn't Klaus bad enough? Apparently she hasn't ruled out the possibility for Steroline either! I JUST WANT FORWOOD ! They are soulmates and they need to be together! If they are not endgame I will never get over it...this is too much like Brucas all over again!

While I'm ranting...I guess I should just say that despite being a DIE-HARD Delena fan, I really did not like Season 4 much... **_Want to know why?_**

*****Forwood were kept apart for the BILLIONTH time to allow Klaroline scenes to take place...Julie had to please the immature 12 year old fans after all (gag)

*****Jeremy and Kol died. What the hell was the point of that storyline anyways? Kol DESERVES to be in The Originals with Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah! Not happy!

*****Elena was sired then lost her humanity and then was super annoying from episodes 14 onwards. This season actually made me hate her.

*****They started a beautiful storyline for Kalijah and took it NOWHERE! Like before this season I shipped Steferine but this season made me get on board the idea of Katherine x Elijah and they just abandoned it. What was the point if Elijah was to crossover to The Originals and Katherine to stay behind in Mystic Falls?!

*****They FINALLY put my Mabekah together in the last fricken episode, only to break my shipper heart because Rebekah is set to leave Mystic Falls for New Orleans with her brothers.

So yeah, I was actually super disappointed in the direction the show took. With that said, I might actually write my own version of HOW Season 4 should have gone a little later... But for now, here's a few quick things you need to know before you read this One- Shot:

1) Bonnie is not dead in this fic and she is neither a ghost. She is still very much alive and present in this story.

2) Stefan is also very present and not locked away deep in the Ocean.

3) Silas is not around pretending to be Stefan.

This is actually the first Forwood fic that I have posted on here, I don't know if I will do them any justice, so please let me know what you think? I just love them so much and so I've have been in two minds about this story. I wanted to post this ever since the Season 4 Finale but never really liked it. So reviews would be extremely appreciated!

**This story is dedicated to: Aasha, Sarah and Emily**-My gorgeous Forwood shippers that speak to me on twitter every day and kick my butt to post my Forwood fics. Love you both so much! Enjoy!

Paris xxx

* * *

**Chapter One: The Wedding Vows**

"Hey, you. _Excuse me._ Hello." Caroline Forbes said clicking her fingers together to get the attention of the florist who was busy decorating the Lockwood Mansion. "I said _white _roses not pale… peach! Do these even look white to you? What are you doing? Get rid of them please."

"Caroline…" Bonnie said disapprovingly, shaking her head at her best friend.

"What?" she hissed quickly. "I want this day to be _perfect! _So that means that everything has to be done _exactly_ the way I want it. I'm not settling for anything less."

"Everything looks gorgeous, Caroline." Elena said, sniffing the white roses that were elegantly intertwined into the design of the Mansion's grand staircase.

Caroline sighed heavily and looked down at her clipboard in her hands. She quickly scribbled out the word _flowers _from her list and examined the remaining items on the page. The only things left to do were to start getting into her wedding dress and to see to it that her bridesmaids were dressed as well. Everything else on her list had been checked off already as done and _approved,_ by her standards, of course.

"She's right Care, so relax." Bonnie said taking the clipboard and pen out of her friend's hands. "Wow, you wrote a _detailed_ list. Okay… Caroline, do you need a Zanex or something to calm your nerves?"

"What I _need,_ is for the non-white roses to be somewhere else." She said pulling them out of the big centrepieces that stood at the entrance of the Mansion. "Do you think you can do that for me, Marla?" she asked her florist, sounding every bit annoyed and a little bitchy at the same time.

"Caroline…"

"What?" she asked quickly. "I only plan on getting married _once _Bonnie, so I don't see why you are _judging_ me."

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that you have _transformed_ into a major Bridezilla."

Caroline scoffed loudly. "I have not."

"Yes, you kinda have and it's fine. I mean most girls do when it comes to their wedding, but this isn't _Miss Mystic Falls, _Care. You can't just bark orders at people just because you enjoy torturing the people on your committee. These people do this line of work for a living and they are more than capable of getting it right."

"I don't know _how _capable they are of getting things right, when they use the wrong coloured Roses."

"Caroline…" Bonnie said sternly.

"Sorry."

"Now if you don't want to come across as the biggest Bridezilla in Mystic Falls history, I suggest you relax and let Marla do her job."

"Care, these roses look almost the same as the others." Elena said examining the flowers closely. "I don't see the difference."

"Elena, if you think they look the same as the rest, then you are clearly _colour-blind!"_ she exclaimed quickly. "Marla, these need to go. Put them in the guest room or something. I don't want anything other than white roses, okay?" she asked, passing the florist the bucket full of light peach roses.

"Sorry Miss Forbes, I will fix this up for you at once." She said nodding nervously and scattering away towards the staircase like a frightened little girl.

"Caroline, you scared her." Bonnie said sympathetically.

"I should have compelled her, maybe then she would have done a better job." Caroline mumbled, nervously pacing up and down the hallway. "No, this was a mistake! I should have just done it all by myself… _If you want something done right…"_

"Care, can you please relax?" she asked placing both her hands onto her shoulders. "You are making me nervous and I'm not the one getting married! Everything looks perfect and beautiful, calm down."

"It does, Caroline. It looks exactly how you _always_ described it when we were younger."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! It looks every bit of the _white paradise_ that you always dreamed of. Now, this is meant to be the happiest day of your life and you are freaking out too much to even enjoy it. Maybe I should go and find you a Zanex?"

"I don't need one. I don't have cold feet, Elena. I'm marrying the love of my life! I just want everything to be-"

"-Perfect." Bonnie and Elena said in unison.

"We get it." Elena said, rubbing her friends arm up and down, in her best bet to try and relax her. "Bonnie is there some kind of _anxiety spell_ that you can use to calm her down?"

Caroline shot Elena a dirty look quickly.

"Fine." She hissed, throwing her hands up in the air defensively. "I was only trying to help."

"Have you guys seen _Rebekah_?" Caroline asked quickly, looking at the clock on the wall. "Where the _hell_ is she? I'm going to kill her if she's late!"

"I'm sure that she is on her way." Bonnie said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Remind me again, _why _she is also a bridesmaid?" Elena asked sarcastically. "I thought you hated her."

"Because it is important to Matt." Caroline said quickly. "They have been going steady over the Summer, apparently he fell in love with her while they went off exploring the world; and now he is totally infatuated with her. He also told me that he would like to be paired up with her, so I couldn't really say no."

"And why is Hayley in the bridal party?" Elena asked.

"She happens to be one of Tyler's best friends and he wanted her there. I had no say in that." Caroline said sighing heavily. "Besides, I needed her to balance out the groomsmen – bridesmaid ratio. If she wasn't used then Stefan would have gone _solo_ now that-"

"I _chose_ Damon." Elena said finishing her sentence.

Caroline smiled a little nervously. Things were still pretty awkward when it came to Elena and the Salvatore brothers. A part of her was happy that she had her friend back; no humanity-Elena had been so annoying. But at the same time seeing Elena now with Damon made things a little hard on her best friend Stefan. Caroline could only imagine how difficult it must be for him to put on a brave front anytime he came into contact with his brother and his ex-girlfriend. Yet the thing that she had to remember anytime she found herself being biased in regards to which Salvatore deserved her more, was that she had been Elena's friend _first _and if she was happy with Damon…who was she to judge?

"What's left on this?" Bonnie asked loudly, trying to change the awkward subject by looking down at her friend's thoroughly detailed to do list. "Everything's done. See Care, there is no need to be anxious. Let's get you into your wedding dress. I'm sure Rebekah and Hayley will be along soon."

Xoox

'Caroline, you look beautiful." Elena said as her eyes filled with hot tears.

"Don't cry!" she said pointing a finger at her emotional friend. "You will set me off and then I'll cry… and then my make-up will be all _smudgy_ and ruined."

Elena nodded and threw her hands around her friend tightly for a quick hug.

"Get in here too, Bonnie." Caroline said gesturing to her other friend to join them as well.

"Caroline you look like a princess. Tyler is going to freak out when he sees you." Bonnie said throwing her hands around her best friends.

Caroline smiled. "Thanks girlies. You both look gorgeous as well." She said standing back to admire her beautiful bridesmaids.

"Can I come in now?" Liz Forbes asked, knocking loudly on the guest room's door to get the girl's attention.

"Do you _promise_ that you won't cry?" Caroline called out.

"Yes."

"And do you _promise_ not to take a billion photos?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you can come in."

"Caroline!" her mother said putting a hand over her mouth, as soon as she caught a glimpse of her daughter in her wedding dress. "You look so beautiful, my darling."

"Thanks mom." She said wrapping her hands around her mother quickly in a tight hug.

"We will give you guys a minute." Bonnie said, touching Elena's shoulder on the way out of the room.

"Okay, please stop it. You are going to make me cry and I already sent the make-up woman home."

"It's just, you look so beautiful and grown up." Her mom said wiping her eyes, with the palms of her hands. "Your father would be so proud of you, Care. I only wish that he was here to see you today."

"Me too, mom." She said sincerely. "I wish Carol was here too, for Tyler."

Xoox

"_Wow_ Elena, you look…_stunning."_ Damon said sneaking up behind his girlfriend and wrapping his hands around her waist.

"You scrub up nicely, yourself. Do you know that?" she asked playfully, before turning around to peck him on the lips.

"How's Caroline? Tyler is _totally _freaking out. The dude is a nervous wreck. He's pacing…and sweating. Jeremy is trying his best to calm him down."

"She is actually not nervous at all." Elena said, touching her boyfriend's face lovingly. "She can't wait to spend the rest of her life with Tyler. She loves him so much."

"And what about you? Are you nervous to be walking down the aisle with all of Mystic Falls watching?"

"Are you kidding me?" Elena asked wrapping her hands around her boyfriend's neck. "I have the _best_ looking date. They say he is even _hotter_ than the groom."

"Is that so?" Damon asked lowering his head, so that their lips were only inches apart. "You make sure to tell him to keep his hands to himself today."

"I'm kind of hoping that he doesn't." she said before crushing her lips against his in another passionate kiss.

xoox

"You know when you told me that Tyler had proposed," Liz Forbes said, as she pinned in the veil to her daughter's curly blonde hair. "I thought you were both too young. I mean, you just graduated and then he was home so quickly. It kind of happened in a blink of an eye."

"But you never said anything, mom."

"I didn't want to make up upset. I know you both love each other so much." she said as her voice cracked slightly. "You both have this special kind of bond to each other. You survive everything that is thrown your way."

Caroline smiled, as her mom wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and rested her head on her bare shoulder.

"There's no one else in the world _more _deserving of my daughter than Tyler. I know you both will live all eternity in love and happiness. I also know that you are in good hands, so I gladly welcome Tyler into our family."

"Mom, you are going to make me cry again!" Caroline whined, wiping her eyes quickly.

"I get it. That's my cue to leave anyways. I have a couple of things to do before the ceremony starts."

Caroline smiled at her mom. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Not at all. Besides, you have a special visitor." She said, before kissing her daughter quickly on the cheek and heading for the door.

"Hey mom," Caroline called out, before she could go.

"Yes."

"I was wondering if you could do me a really special favour." She asked, as the tears started to swell in her eyes.

"Sure honey, what is it?"

"Could you please walk me down the aisle?"

"Oh Care!" her mom said, throwing her arms around her daughter in another tight hug. "Of course my darling. It would be my honour!"

Caroline giggled and wiped her eyes quickly.

"I'm crying now." She said sighing.

"Think of your makeup." Her mom said, poking her lightly on her bare arm. "I'll see you soon. I'll go and get your guest."

And with that, her mom had left the room, leaving her alone to her thoughts. Caroline frowned a little. She had no idea who it could. She hadn't gone outside to where the guest where gathering to take their seats, because she had been worried that she might see Tyler and the Groomsmen before the ceremony. But according to Elena and Bonnie, everybody that she had invited were already there, seating patiently for the wedding to start.

Caroline picked up the train of her dress and was about to go and check herself when the door opened and a familiar voice started talking.

"You know, when I said that Tyler was free to return to Mystic Falls…"

Caroline spun around quickly and smiled.

"… I didn't mean that you should get married." Klaus Mikaelson said walking into the room.

"Klaus, you made it." she said wrapping her arms around the hybrid in a tight hug. "I didn't think you would come."

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, pulling away from her to admire her properly. "You look absolutely gorgeous, if that isn't already obvious. You know it's not too late to change your choice _groom."_

Caroline slapped him hard on the arm.

"I was only joking." He said smirking. "Tyler is a very lucky man. As much as I _hate_ to admit it, I know that you both are _made_ for each other. You are soul mates, who have endured every test before you, so it is only fitting that you find yourselves here today. I am happy for you, sweetheart. I just wanted to say congratulations before you walked down the aisle."

"Thank you." she said beaming. "I hear that I should be congratulating you too."

"You heard?" he asked a little surprised. "Who told you?"

Caroline nodded. "Elijah. It's fantastic news, Klaus! I don't know why you didn't tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid you would be mad."

"Well, I'm not and I'm very happy for you. Hayley will make an excellent mom and you guys are very well suited."

"I only hope to be as happy as you and Tyler, one day."

"You will. I promise. I know Hayley cares for you a lot." Caroline said rubbing his arm up and down. "She told Tyler once that she has always liked you."

Klaus smiled. "Apparently your groom is beside himself."

"He better_ not_ be getting cold feet." She said laughing nervously.

"No. Just anxiety. He thinks you are going to keep him waiting for an hour."

Caroline shrugged playfully. "He can sweat a bit. The bride is always fashionably late."

"Well, I must go and find the others. Elijah and Katherine saved me seats."

"Are they like- together now?"

Klaus nodded.

"And you are alright with that? I mean, I thought you swore to rip Katherine's heart out."

"She makes him happy and that is good enough for me. Everyone deserves to find love Caroline, monster or not."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Hayley has definitely made you a _softer _person."

"It was actually _you." _He said kissing her forehead quickly. "Don't keep him waiting too long. I kind of feel sorry for him."

Caroline laughed and nodded slightly. "I'm glad you came, Klaus; and I'm so happy that we can be friends despite everything that has happened."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetheart." He said before turning to leave.

xoox

"We are here….sorry that we are late." Rebekah said walking into room and hugging Caroline quickly. "Wow, you look…gorgeous."

"Thank you, Rebekah." Caroline said smiling. "You both look amazing yourselves. Thank you for being dressed and ready. I was starting to freak out."

"It's no problem at all. Someone sent me a 911 Bridezilla text and so I figured we better ready before we saw you.'

Caroline shot Bonnie a dirty look quickly and she shurgged nervously. "They're here now, aren't they?"

"Wow, Caroline. Tyler is not going to be able to take his eyes off you." Hayley said smiling. "When I was teaching him how to break the sire bond in the mountains, I told him to picture something that was making the pain worthwhile. He said that he was going to picture your wedding day, because the moment he was free from Klaus' compulsion he was going to marry you."

Caroline smiled, her eyes starting to feel up with water.

"Don't cry, now Caroline." She said scolding herself loudly and laughing a little nervously as she wiped her eyes. "I can't believe how emotional I am today! Any little thing someone says can set me off and then I'm a crying wreck! Is my makeup smudged?"

"No." Elena said shaking her head. "You look beautiful."

"It's almost time, Care." Bonnie said rubbing her friends arm a little.

"Okay, so who wants to do shots before we walk down the aisle?" Caroline asked, nodding towards the tray of tequila on the edge of the tallboy.

"Yes, please." Rebekah said handing them out to the other girls.

"None for me, please." Hayley said quickly declining. She quickly rubbed her stomach playfully to remind her the reason why she would not be drinking.

"That's right. I totally forgot." Rebekah said winking at her friend quickly. " Let's toast...To Caroline and Tyler, may the live a happy and prosperous life, filled with only love and joy for all enternity."

"Thanks." Caroline said quickly, smiling as all her bridesmaids, minus Hayley, toasted to her marriage. " Oh and by the way, congratulations Hayley. I heard the wonderful news" she said quickly, before downing her shot.

Hayley smiled and quickly thanked her.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's do this." Caroline said smiling excitedly.

xoxo

Everything looked exactly like the fairy-tale she had always pictured in her head as a little girl whenever she dreamed of her wedding.

The fresh white fragrant roses paved the way down the long aisle of white wooden chairs, elaborately adorned in fancy bows and satin trimmings.

The grounds of the Lockwood Mansion were perfectly maintained and decorated accordingly to how she had envisioned the outdoor ceremony to be. Not a detail was missing. She would have to apologize and thank Marla later, she thought smiling contently to herself.

The weather could not be more perfect, had she had chosen it herself. There was not a cloud in the clear blue sky and the cool Summer's breeze was exactly in the right proportion in order to not be too hot and sticky; and yet not overly windy to not mess up her delicately half up- half down hairstyle that she had chosen to go with.

Pachelbel's Cannon in D Major, the song she had chosen as her wedding song had started to play as Rebekah and Bonnie lead the way down the aisle, soon followed by Elena and Hayley.

Caroline waited behind the French glass doors that lead out to the Mansion's patio and garden. Her stomach was starting to fill with nervous, churning knots. She still refused to believe that this was cold feet, as she had no doubt in her mind that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Tyler. Instead, she thought that her nerves were the result of her emotional state that she now found herself in as it was her turn to walk out with her mother.

Tears filled her eyes, when her mother lovingly squeezed her arm and lead her slowly down the white, rose petal filled aisle.

Caroline's eyes darted to find Tyler's straightaway. She almost did not realise that the crowd of guests where now standing up and watching attentively and in awe, as she made her way slowly down the aisle. Despite the eye pair of eyes on her; hers never left Tyler's.

She watched as he smiled lovingly. The biggest smiled spread across his handsome face as she walked closer; slowly closing the gap between them, step by step, in what felt like an eternity to cross.

After what had felt like the longest walk of her life, she was in front of him finally. Close enough to see him whisper that he _loved her_ and to take in the full extent of his tear-stained eyes. She was more than relieved to see that she had not been the _only _one crying.

Caroline's lips curved into the biggest smile when Tyler approached her and lifted her veil gently.

"You look stunning…" he said before, squeezing her hand gently.

"She's all _yours_ now." Liz said choking a little. "Be good to my girl, Tyler."

Tyler nodded and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I will mom."

"I love you, mom." Caroline said hugging her mom tightly. "Thank you for walking me down the aisle."

"I love you too, sweetheart." She whispered, kissing her daughter on the head quickly, before walking over to her seat in the front row.

xoox

"I promise to love and adore you even whenever we find ourselves at a crossroad about _who_ is right and who is wrong in our relationship. Though, you will soon learn in time that I am _always_ right." Caroline said giggling a little before passing Tyler the microphone.

"I promise to help with the cleaning, the dishes and the vacuuming…even though we both know that you are_ better_ at it than I am." He said before passing it back to her.

"I promise to take lots of silly pictures and create lots of adventurous memories as the two of us continue this next stage of our lives."

They had decided to write their own vows. It was always something that she had planned to do; but she was over the moon when Tyler had suggested it to her one night after he had proposed. She always believed personal vows to be more intimate than traditional ones.

"I promise to follow you wherever you want to go, never leave you again and always be by your side." Tyler said, handing her back the microphone.

"I promise to trust in your decisions for our family; even if that means that you make me doubt my own thinking… because I know that you always have my _best_ interests at heart." Caroline said sniffing a little, before passing Tyler the microphone again.

"I promise to always have your back. To never let anyone even try to come between us. To constantly remind myself to _never_ take you for granted and to always remember that I am the _luckiest _guy in the world to have you."

"I promise to share with you all of my deepest secrets, my crazy fantasies and my most hopeful visions and to always support you when you share yours with me. I promise to always cherish the close moments that we share together, whether it be on a romantic weekend getaway or on a late night talk about life."

"I promise to chase after you. Zealously, incessantly and relentlessly."

"I promise to have and to hold you, from this day forward…for better or for worse, in sickness and in health and to give all my _undivided_ love to you." Caroline said fighting back the tears that had started to burn her eyes.

"I promise to love, honour, cherish and protect you always. Forsaking all others and holding only onto _you_." Tyler said before passing the microphone back to the marriage celebrant.

"What beautiful vows Caroline and Tyler have spoken here today. If anyone has any grounds as to why these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their piece." The marriage celebrant said pausing for a short moment. "Excellent. By the power vested in me, by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your Bride."

Caroline smiled as Tyler's lips found hers in a passionate, longing kiss that made her head dizzy and her knees buckle a little.

"I love you, Mrs Lockwood." He said when they had pulled apart.

Caroline smiled and wiped her eyes quickly. "And I will always love you, Mr Lockwood." She said, cupping his face gently and kissing him again tenderly. "I will love you _forever Tyler…_We are _immortal_, after all."

* * *

xx

_The end? Or is it?_

_Reviews? _

So this was only intended to be a one-shot.  
Though I do have some more that I cut out to make this shorter and less fluffy.  
If anyone wants to read the rest of this, leave me a review and I might post one more chapter with the rest…  
Its mainly the wedding reception and Forwood heading off on their honeymoon.


End file.
